Chronicals of a Murderer
by Ty-Lee Sweater Fund
Summary: A bunch of short stories, mainly from Jet and the freedom fighters' lifes. It isn't going to be in chronologicle order. Rated for murder.
1. First time for everything

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! breaks down crying

Sorry its short.

* * *

Murderer

I was ten years old, already wanted for escaping _them_ two years earlier. And, I was caught.

He was one of them. He was one of the people who destroyed my village… my family… me.

At first he had me captured. All I had for my defense were my, barely mastered, hook swords. He was ready to fight, his hands lit. That fire is what made me snap… what made me lose control.

I swung my sword, it was a lucky shot, and I gashed the man right in the stomach. Though this weakened him the man grew angry, he attacked. The fire blasts flew past me as I dodged strategically through them. I had no choice…

Finally the man was at my mercy, already swallowed by contradicting emotions, I prepared my final blow.

I walked away, guilt winning the emotional war. Nonetheless I convinced myself other wise. I had no choice; it was either him or me.

In the end I gained one thing, a reputation as a murderer.

* * *

I wanna know if I should make this a chapter story. please tell me if I should. Thankyou! 

R&R


	2. Seven

Seven

Seven

Seven years of misery passed. Seven years that they thought they won. Throughout the darkness of those years, I found other people who wanted to fight back. And we fought back. And we won. Being the leader of the winning side, I got control over the enemy. I could do what ever I wanted. I stopped the war occurring in my world. But then I heard of new lands, and new wars.

Now I am going to those new lands with my armies, and I will rid those lands of war, exactly the same way I rid my own land.


	3. Gleam

Gleam

The gleam was back. It meant the boy was planning something. Judging by the look on his face, it was big.

At eight years old, Sang's son, Kai, was already a mastermind in his own twisted way. Now that the Firenation has taken control of the village, the boy was overflowing with mischievous plans.

It will be the death of him.

"What are you up too?" Sang asked knowing he won't get an answer.

"Nothing." Kai said. He knew his father didn't get it. No one really did, that simple fact confused the poor boy to no end. Why couldn't they understand? They won't get their freedom back until they rebelled. He was the only person in the village that wanted to stand up. Its not like he was a criminal or anything.

Kai ran up to his room, and grabbed some paper and a quill. (Though his family was poor, Kai was always a great story teller, even as a young child. His mother wanted to make use of his gift, "He may become the greatest author this world has ever seen!" She would say.) He started writing his chicken-scratch letters down. This would be his best prank yet.

A string, hooks, and a hiding place. That's all the boy needed for a perfect prank. Unlike most of the kids his age Kai listened. He knew when the next town meeting was. He prepared. Half-an-hour before the meeting. During this time all was set up but the room was empty. This was when he got ready. The Rough Rhinos would always sit in the same seats. Colonel "Monkey" in the far left, and the wanna-be YuYann archer in the right. The others sat between them. Kai guessed it was a rank thing. He placed a hook on each of the chairs. Their was a thin yet strong string attaching the hooks together, and there was a bit extra, to get to the hiding place Kai found.

This prank would be his twentieth in total. At twelve, they said if he pulled one more prank, they'd send him to the mines or something like that. Kai didn't believe them. They were liars. The meeting would start in about twenty minutes, so Kai slunk into his hiding place and waited patiently for the meeting to commence.

Exactly twenty minutes later, each Rhino was seated in their assigned spots. Kai grinned and gripped the string. The Rhinos were talking about things like raising taxes, new laws, and something about a curfew. Kai wasn't listening anyways. All his concentration was spent on waiting for the perfect moment. Then they stood up.

All but one of the hooks were in place, only the archer's was still on the chair. Kai didn't care. Close enough, right? A tug of the string in the right direction and one at a time, the string pulled all their pants down. Kai grinned but held in the laughter. Even though they all obviously knew who did it, he kept quiet out of habit, and watched the soldiers pull up their pants.

Colonel Mongke searched for incriminating evidence, and the boy himself. Kai stayed perfectly still and silent, not even a breath escaped his lips. The colonel looked down and found the string, followed it, and found the boy. Pulling Kai up from his color, Colonel Mongke announced this to the crowd: "This child has crossed the line we set for him. Shall I kill him now? Or should we hold a trial?"

The question was answered by the flames gathering around the soldiers fist. Kai, scared he was going to die, tried to make a brave face nonetheless. Keeping it was harder as the flames grew closer.

"Let him go!" It was a woman's voice, Kai's mother to be exact, "Leave him alone! He doesn't know any better!"

The flames dimmed. Or at least to Kai it appeared that way, having shut his eyes as tightly as possible. He relaxed slightly and opened his eyes just in time to see the flames go shooting towards his mother.

He couldn't help but scream, especially when he saw the result of the blast. Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of his mother lying on the ground.

The men seemed to like this response. The Colonel decided to see if he could get it again. A man was sobbing beside the woman. Probably the boys father. The man was traumatized by the sudden death of his wife, and was scared he would lose his son at any moment. A blast of flames later and he fell, leaving his son an orphan.

Kai's eyes were now unblinking, completely shocked. He was trying to conceive that he was now parentless. He was only slightly aware that the men were now reeking havoc among the rest of the village. He barely noticed when they decided to throw him into the mines instead of killing him then and there. All he knew is that everyone was dead or dying in front of him.

He was still reenacting scenes of bloody murder in his mind on the cart ride to the prison. He almost didn't noticed when he got roughly thrown onto a cold stone floor. That toss woke him up in time to hear a voice say, "We're keeping the boy here for 'bout five years. When he's thirteen, we'll kill 'im"

Kai watched the man leave, hugged his knees, and began to cry.


	4. Name

Name

My first rational thought after being thrown into the god-forsaken jail cell was to avoid making enemies at all costs. To avoid doing that, I had to be friendly. What better way to start than to tell your name?

I had a cell mate, he was a good ten years older than me, and a hell of a lot taller. His response to me telling him my name was really odd.

"I wouldn't go around advertising that, kid," he said. I didn't take those words to heart.

As I said before, I didn't want to make a single enemy in the prison. Whenever I got paired up with someone for one task or another, I would always introduce myself the same way: "Hi, I'm Kai."

For about the first week, no one really called me "Kai" though, they were very cautious not to. I was always "Kid" among the inmates. I never really understood every-ones caution when it came to my name. Not until someone said it in front of the Rhinos.

The man looked like he was a nine year old who accidentally let a swear word slip and was going to get his mouth washed out with soap.

The guard got a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, "So, ickle-orphan-boy has a name now, does he? Do you know what that means, _Kai_?"

Shuddered at the way he said my name. He said it as if I were some sort of pest. As if I didn't deserve a name, I shook my head, staring up at the soldier with wide eyes.

"It means that you count as a human being," He said, "And lying is worth a rather steep punishment here. I don't know if someone as small as you can afford it."

I was terrified. I continued to stare up at him, the same expression on my face, "I don't have any money sir..." I muttered naively.

"You being smart, kid? Cause that only earns you more punishment."

I didn't answer.

"Ten lashes for lying, and ten more for being a smart-ass."

I was taken into another room. This room was had the same cold damp feel as every other room in the prison, but this one was different. It had blood splattered all over the place, a skeleton here and there, and strange, scary-looking devices all over. I wanted to throw up.

I was tied to two poles that were placed near together so I wouldn't fidget to much. And then...

CRACK!

I screamed.

CRACK!

Again, a sharp pain in my back caused me to cry out.

CRACK!

That was only the first three of my twenty whippings that day, and the first twenty for the hundreds that came after that.

I came back to my cell injured, and weak. My body was visibly shaking from pain and tears were rolling down from my eyes.

My nameless cellmate nearly puked at the sight of me.

I was officially afraid of my own name.


End file.
